


Pull The Other One

by AngeRabbit



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M, Onanism, PWP, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeRabbit/pseuds/AngeRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is thinking of Richard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull The Other One

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ on 24/03/2008.
> 
> More PWP from me, I'm afraid. One day I might find out how to write plot-driven fic. But for now this will have to suffice...
> 
> **Disclaimer:** This has never, and will never, happen. It's all in my head. Sometimes I'd like to marry my brain.

There are times in a man's life, reasons James, that all he wants to do is find some relief. Take a break from the stresses of work, the trials of everyday life...oh, who I am trying to kid? I just fancy a wank. I'm a bloke, that's what blokes do and I shouldn't feel the need to try and defend it. There's no need for explanations.

He rolls over onto his back and pushes the bedding to one side. Tracing a hand down his chest, stroking the slight curve of his belly, he lets his hand meander across his already stiffening cock. As he wraps his hand around his length, he reminds himself to try and keep the noise to no more than murmuring level. After all, he's got Jeremy's room on one side, and Richard's on the other. 

Just the thought of Richard makes his balls tighten, and he feels his cock instantly reach full hardness within the cocoon of his hand. Oh. That's an interesting development. He lets his mind explore the idea a little further; imagining a slumbering Richard sprawled carelessly across the bed, tousled hair and naked body only partly covered by the sheets. James imagines him sleeping on his front, left arm drawn up to rest alongside his face. His gorgeous pert arse is partially exposed – 

\- James jumps as he realises he has begun to pull on his cock in earnest, and wonders exactly when he began to think of Richard's arse in terms of descriptive adjectives. This won't do. He shouldn't be wanking himself off to the image of one of his best friends.

He thumbs over the end of his hardness, hissing softly as he smears the few drops of pre-come into the tip. Switching hands, he raises the sticky thumb to his lips and sucks, wondering how it would feel to offer that same thumb to Richard and watch his soft lips close around it; feel his tongue swirling over his skin. Wondering how he would taste to someone else. His hips twitch as he groans in pleasure, expanding the picture inside his mind, envisaging himself entering the room next door and rousing his friend from sleep.

He sees Richard's eyes fluttering open, looking directly into his. Pushing himself up and turning on his side, he props his head up on one arm and motions for James to approach with the other. Both of them are naked and unashamed to be so, and James can feel Richard appraising his frame as he lies next to him. They are close, but not touching. 

An almost voiceless whining noise escapes James as he continues to tug on his cock, not wanting his imagination to stop. He knows that it's been a long time since this has felt so good, and he knows it's because of Richard. 

He sees a pair of dark brown eyes, sparking with longing, intense and sensual. Their colour is so deep he can see his own reflection in their core, making even more real to him the possibility of being lost forever inside them. Richard reaches out and strokes his hair back from his face, tucking it behind one ear as he leans in and places the softest kiss of James' life upon his lips. Tender and gentle, he imagines Richard deepening the kiss whilst throwing an arm around James' body and pulling him close until they meet. He begins to rub himself against James, both men moaning and whimpering at the sensation of skin on skin, their growing erections creating a pleasurable friction.

James realises he is close to coming, and speeds up the motion of his hand, reaching to massage his balls with the other, imagining Richard has reached down between their entwined bodies and clasped his own hand around his length, whispering in his ear that he has wanted to touch him in this way for so long. Richard tells him to open his eyes and look at him, grinning with the most wanton desire James has ever seen, licking his lips before moving in for another kiss.

He feels a familiar heat flooding through his balls; as he reaches the point of no return, James sees only Richard, coaxing him on, pleading with him to come just for him. Arching his back as he does come, James feels himself spilling all over his belly, grunting in ecstasy as the pulsing feeling continues to fill his senses for what feels like eternity. It is only now, as he sinks into the mattress in a relaxed euphoric state, that his brain recalls yelling out a certain name at the apex of his orgasm. A cold chill runs down his spine as the fear he has been overheard hits him.

Tensing as he listens for any obvious sounds from either side of his room, he is relieved to hear Jeremy's usual snoring and what he assumes is Richard murmuring in his sleep. As James lays still, his own tiredness overtakes him and he falls into a dreamless state.

******************************

He meets Richard in the hallway outside their rooms the next morning. They chat briefly on their way to the elevator, Richard explaining that Jeremy has already gone downstairs for breakfast. As they stand and wait for the doors of the lift to close, Richard leans over and whispers in his ear.

"The next time I hear you yell my name when you're coming, I'm going to break down the door of your hotel room and come all over your face, instead of into my hand. You're not the only one last night who was wanking off thinking of someone else, James."

The doors ping shut on the lift as James' mouth drops open in shock.

******************************


End file.
